


Smutember 2019 Hand Over Fist

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Marathon Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Helga wants Arnold to be more intense.





	Smutember 2019 Hand Over Fist

**Author's Note:**

> written for @smutember requested by anon

She’s trying to kill me was all he could think. I’m dying. I’m going to die. Helga Pataki had finally managed to kill him. Death by sex. How humiliating. At least Grandpa would get a good laugh. 

“Oh, faster Football Head, faster.” She peppered his neck and face with kisses. 

“Helga, please. Let me rest.” 

“Nyaha. We are going to go hard, and we are going to go fast. You got that Football Head. We’re going hand over fist”

Arnold let out an exhausted sigh. “Whatever you say Helga.” 

He doubled his efforts. Rapidly plunging himself himself into the love of his life, he brought Helga to full ecstasy. Arnold could feel her cuming along his dick. Slamming into her, Arnold erupted into her. 

Helga’s eyes rolled in the back of her head, unable to speak. 

Arnold found his voice. “Fast enough for you Helga?”


End file.
